


Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Recovery of shedevil628 ficsPart3
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"Harry, the doors for you." Petunia called up the stairs, school would be starting in a little over a week. He walked down the stairs and opened the door. Draco.

"H-harry." Blood ran over the boy, rinsed down by the pouring rain, even through the storm it was clear that the blond was crying. Harry lifted him easily, the blond was light. Too light. "Petunia, Draco will be staying with us for a while."

"O-of course." He carried Draco upstairs and into the bathroom. After shutting and locking the door he turned the shower on hot, and began removing Draco clothes. Draco simply continued crying. "I'll be in my room, get cleaned up."

"Don't leave me." Draco pressed his naked body to Harry and clung. 'Calm the fuck down you jackass, he's scared, hurt and 13 years old.'

"Alright." He peeled his own shirt off, and removed his jeans. He almost took off his boxers but at Draco's flinch left them on. Rage flooded him. He pulled Draco gently to the shower and stepped in. The smaller boy continued to cling to him. Harry had never felt such rage before. He was not angry for himself, but rather for Draco.

"What happened?" he made an effort to soften his usually cold voice as he washed the blood off of Draco. "Did they beat you?" When Draco didn't answer Harry reigned in his rage and had to work hard to keep his voice calm, steady and above all soft. "Did they rape you?"

"No, but…"

"But what?"

"My father's friend. He tried to."

"Did your father stop him?"

"No, he laughed." 'Self-control. I have self-control. Do not snap the only person here to hurt is Draco. Stay calm. Breathe.'

"That blood is yours. Did they hurt you?"

"Only a little bit." Harry turned Draco around carefully and yet again had to make a serious effort not to break something. Carved into Draco's back were the words Potter's little slut.

He yanked Draco back and held onto him tightly. Draco began to cry again. Harry held Draco and he held his remaining self-control.

Hours later he'd found and used enough healing potions that the words were barely visible. Draco slept with Harry's favorite black shirt on. Harry himself pulled on a dark green shirt and a black hoodie. His Basilisk boots looked ominous in the moonlight that came through his windows. After much coaxing he'd gotten a name. And now he was going hunting. Lucius Malfoy was the luckiest man in the fuckin world; he'd actually live to see the sunrise. His friend however…he would die tonight. Slow, painful and without mercy. But Lucius time would come; Harry knew if he killed him now Draco would blame himself. And for some ridiculous reason, Draco still loved his father.

He brushed his lips over Draco's temple and jumped out the window.

When Draco woke Harry was doing push-ups, there was no sign that he'd left at all. "Harry, Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not."

"You look angry."

"I am angry."

"You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Draco, I promise I will never tell anyone any of your secrets."

"Thank you." 'Draco had better be clingy, annoying and a blabbermouth again soon. In other words back to normal' Draco was too young and innocent to become as jaded as Harry was.

"Harry I'm scared." '1:15 in the morning.'

Harry pulled Draco close and held him tightly, the blond short nails drew blood from where he clung to Harry's shoulders. Never again would Harry be irritated by Draco's fear, he swore to God.

"Harry?" They'd have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow but for now their world consisted of only Harry's bedroom, he brought food up for Draco.

"Yeah?"

"Did you kill him?"

"Your dad's friend, yeah."

"How?" Harry stayed silent. "Please Harry I have to know."

"I used my pocket knife to peel his skin off; I did a spell on him so he couldn't die until I released it. Then I pulled the muscles off of the fatty layer beneath, and then I removed the remaining fat and flesh for the bones. I cut his lungs so he'd drown in his own blood. I slit his throat but not enough to kill quickly, it took about six minutes for him to simultaneously drown and bleed to death. Then I buried him." Draco shuddered

"Are you afraid of me now?"

Draco bit his lip hard before leaning over and pressing his lips to Harry's.

"No."


	2. Chapter 2

Diagon Alley and the incredible power of youth

Draco was giggling. Two months ago it would have irritated him, now it was the best sound he'd ever heard. They were wandering through stores and Draco had pleaded until Harry agreed to taste one of Honeydukes new test candies. All he had to say was they should stick to chocolate.

"Ooh look Harry it's the Firebolt! Oh please, please, please!" Draco bounced up and down outside of the broom shop holding tightly to Harry's hand. To the naked eye he seemed alright, but Harry knew him. Harry saw the barely concealed flinches when anyone other than him got to close. The earlier experience at Madam Malkin's was something Harry never wanted to repeat. It was honestly agony to watch Draco's cherubic face crumple into pain or fear. He'd kill anyone who put such an expression on Draco's face. Harry wasn't afraid to admit his own feelings; it was obvious that he loved the blond. He couldn't bring himself to care though. Loving Draco wouldn't make him a good man. It wouldn't make him nice, or sweet. He'd still be cruel and cold. Just a little nicer to Draco, but only a little.

"Alright."

"Yay! Oh thank you! I love you Harry!" Draco kissed his cheek before dragging him into the shop. 'Oh dear little Draco I know you do. And unfortunately for you, I love you too.'

"Oooh Harry look!" Alright maybe he was a lot nicer to Draco. But he'd like to see someone comment. Then they'd see how differently Draco was treated. He was an evil, cold, sadistic bastard. And anyone who thought otherwise would pay.

After spending almost every Galleon he'd made at poker last year they finally returned to the Dursleys.

"Harry, I'm scared." '2:45am, I'm going to spend the rest of eternity being woken up by him aren't I?'

"Why?"

"What if my father tries to make me come home?" Harry grip tightened.

"Then I'll fucking kill him."

"Thank you Harry." A kiss on the cheek and Draco snuggled closer.

"Does that mean I can kill him right now?"

"No."

"Damn."

Granger, uh, Hermione hugged them both at Kings Cross and surprisingly Draco didn't flinch at all. They sat in a compartment with a Mr. R.J. Lupin. "So how was your summer Harry?"

'He's awake.' The man had twitched when Hermione said his name. Only a tiny twitch but still there. "It was fine."

"And you Draco? How was your summer?"

"Um-"

"He spent most of it with me."

"He did? Well, what did you guys do?" Hermione looked surprised.

"We slept, smoked, drank and had a lot of unprotected sex."

"Harry! We didn't Hermione I swear! Well Harry did drink and smoke and we shared a bed, but we didn't have s-e-x." 'Ah the joy of teasing innocents.'

"Harry you shouldn't say things like that. What if you get in trouble?"

"I don't give a fuck."

The lights on the train went out. "H-harry." Draco moved close to his side and shivered.

"Why have we stopped we can't be there yet?"

"Be silent." Something was coming toward their compartment. The door slid open, Hermione heard her mother telling her that her favorite Aunt had passed away. Draco heard his Father's cruel laughter. Lupin heard Greyback coming for him. And Harry, Harry heard nothing and felt nothing. "Expecto patronum." 'I knew he was awake.' "Are you three alright?"

"Yes." Draco was attempting to bury himself in Harry's side. Hermione was only shivering, her new cat Crookshanks held tightly. "Here eat this it'll help." Lupin handed them each a piece of chocolate, Harry gave his to Draco. "What were those things?" Hermione cast a fearful look at the door.

"Dementors."

"That's right Mr. Potter."

"They suck out people's souls."

"That's horrible."

"Harry?" '3:45am'

"Yeah?"

"Do you think the dementors can get into the school?"

"No. Go to sleep Draco."

"Did you hear Sirius Black's escaped? He's your godfather."

'Ah, I see. That must be where I get it from'

"That's interesting Draco."

"I don't like your new schedule. You're always busy."

"Not at 1 o'clock in the morning evidently."

"Hmph."

"Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"Will you kiss me? On the lips I mean?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I trust you."

A light press of lips.

'You shouldn't. God knows you shouldn't.'

"Hogsmeade's coming up. Will you go with me?"

"Of course."

"Oh thank you Harry!" 'Bah more kisses.'


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry let's go to Madam Puddifoot's!" 'Anyone who dares say I don't love him is crazier than I am.'

"Alright…"

"Yay!"

"What can I get for you two lovebirds?" A brown haired, green eyed, waitress was smiling at Draco and him. Harry sighed.

"Ooh I'll have a Be Mine cupcake and hmmm, a strawberry cupid."

"Do you have any alcoholic beverages?"

Harry bought Draco 3lbs of Honeydukes famous chocolate. No seriously 3 pounds of fuckin chocolate. Though it wasn't as if he could complain because he bought himself enough Blood and Acid pops for the rest of eternity. 'Speaking of eternity…' he'd destroyed the diary. It had told him everything he needed to know. There were only 2 people besides the Flamels who knew where they were, Albus Dumbledore and the Flamels Great-Great grandson, Joshua Flamel is surprisingly only 32. But soon the poor idiot would be dead. No one would stand in Harry's way to immortality.

"Harry?" '2am'

"Yes Draco?"

"What are you afraid of?"

"What?"

"Well everyone's afraid of something. So what are you scared of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"Not even of dying?"

"Only pussies are afraid of dying, I just don't feel like dying."

"You never want to die?"

"Nope and neither will you."

"Why not? Because if I let you die, then that would be letting you leave me. And I will NEVER let you leave me."

"Okay." Draco pressed closer and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Harry?" '2am'

"Yeah?"

"You never answered me last night. What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing."

"Hmm what about... me leaving you. Are you afraid of that?" Draco gasped as he was pinned beneath Harry.

"No. If you tried to leave me, I'd stop you. If you tried to run, I'd catch you. If you tried to hide, I'd find you."

"Harry, you scare me."

"Good. Maybe you'll know better than to try to leave me."

"Hi Harry, Hi Draco. Aren't you guys excited we're facing Boggarts in D.A.D.A?"

"No."

"Why not Harry?"

"Some people don't want the whole fuckin world in on their business."

"Alright the incantation is Riddikulus. So line up everyone give it a try."

Draco was the 2nd to last person up, Harry stood looking incredibly bored behind him. Out of the wardrobe came Lucius Malfoy, Draco whimpered. Harry stepped forward before it could turn into something worse. Harry glared and the Boggart threw itself back into the wardrobe and slammed the door. He left with Draco still shaking.

"Harry?" '2am'

"Yeah?"

"That Boggart was afraid of you."

"Yep."

They were in Care of Magical Creatures, Weasley Jr. and Draco were arguing. "Hah, you're not so bad are you? Filthy beast." 'Fuck.' Buckbeak the Hippogriff reared back and clawed…Harry.

"Harry!"

"I'm fine Granger."

"Harry I'm sorry this is all my fault!" Draco had tears in his eyes.

"Oh no! I'll take ya' to the 'ospital win'." Hagrid looked terrified.

"No. I'm fine. I can go on my own." Draco grabbed both of their bags and ran after him.

"You might want to keep the sling on for a while dear." Madam Pomfrey had finished fussing over him by the time Draco got there.

"Harry I'm-"

He was already walking away. Draco crashed into his back a moment later. "Harry I'm sorry!"

"It's fine. Stop panicking." 'Clingy little thing.'

"I'm really, really sorry!"

"Draco its fine. It didn't even hurt."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Harry?" '2am'

"Yeah?"

"They say that Sirius Black is the one who betrayed your parents to You-Know-Who."

"So what?"

"Don't you care?"

"No, why the fuck would I?"

"They were your parents."

"They're dead."

"But they were you parents!"

"I don't remember them. So why should I care?"

There was a Quidditch game today. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. A thunder and lightning storm was making flying dangerous. 'I am not worried. I am not worried.' Lightning flashed inches away from Draco. 'Aight I'm a little worried.' Dementors were swooping down over the game. Draco flew down at high speed and snatched up the snitch, dementors followed him. "Harry!" Draco flew into the Slytherin stands and hid behind Harry; Harry cocked an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Slytherin wins, and the seeker appears to be using Harry Potter as a human shield from the dementors."

"Expecto patronum!"

"Harry?" 'What is with Draco and 2am? Why not 1am or 3am? And why the fuck am I even thinking about this bullshit?'

"What is it Draco?"

"You still haven't told me if you're scared of anything."

"I told you. I fear nothing."

"What about ghosts?"

"No."

"The dark?"

"Okay that was a dumb question, but come on Harry you've got to be afraid of something?"

"I don't like Inferi. But I'm not scared of them."

"What are Inferi?"

"Reanimated Corpses."

"Ew."

"Harry?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Will you kiss me again?" 'One of these times I'm going to lose my self-control and he's going to regret asking.'

"Fine."

Oh so light, oh so careful. Never too much force, never holding him still. Always giving Draco the chance to back away. And oddly enough, oh so perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

One. Sunlight.

Harry and Draco were lying in the grass by the lake. The sun was shining and it was incredibly warm out. Draco was holding his hand and chattering about what he'd done in Transfiguration yesterday. Harry had been in Charms instead. "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Will you kiss me?"

The sun shone over the boys as they lay in the grass. "Only once."

"Okay." A soft press of lips, always soft. Sometimes Harry wished he didn't have to be so careful.

Two. Owlery.

"Who's the letter going to?"

"Joshua Flamel."

"Is it a secret?"

"Yes."

"You can use Persephone."

"Thank you."

"Will you kiss me?"

"Only once."

"Okay." Still soft, still careful. Harry sighed.

Three. In bed.

They were lying in the bed it was eleven at night; most of the other students were sleeping. But Harry was taking too many classes to sleep early. His homework wouldn't be done until around 1am. Draco was staying awake with him, for some reason he didn't think it was good for Harry to be alone. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me." 'Oh we're not asking anymore hm? Demanding now. Interesting.'

Soft, careful. Not fair.

Four. In Class.

"So what do you think the answer is Mr. Potter?" Lupin was blabbering Harry would pay attention but he was too busy staring at Draco. "Mr. Potter?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what the answer to my question is?"

"Grindelows."

With that Harry leaned over and kissed Draco on the lips. So close, so careful, so-

"Mr. Potter!"

Five. In the Grass.

Harry and Draco were in the grass again, Draco was whining about grass stains on his pants. "Draco why do you care?"

"Harry?"

"Yes Draco?"

"You kissed me earlier. Will you do it again?"

Still close, still careful. Still not fair.

Six. Faggott.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

Close, careful, mmm, evolving into something closer, less careful, more-

"You two are fucking Faggotts!"

Crack.

"Ahhh! Professor McGonagall He broke my nose!"

"Detention Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy!"

Seven. In Detention.

"Now then you will both write, Violence is wrong, 100 times."

Ten minutes later McGonagall happened to glance up.

Mouth molded to Draco's, right where they left off yesterday.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy!"

Eight. In the hall.

They passed each other in the hall as they headed to separate classes. He wasn't sure which one reach out only that a moment later they were kissing. "Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy!"

Nine. Against the Wall.

Yet again they'd meant for just a quick kiss when they passed in the hall but… Draco was between Harry and a wall. And he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

Ten. P.D.A

"These public displays of affection must stop. I mean it. I think it's wonderful that the two of you are so… in love but really; this is getting inappropriate and- Boys! Enough!"

Eleven. In the library.

Hermione was talking to Harry and helping him get the homework he'd missed done. Draco was staring at Harry. One of them was always staring at the other. Perhaps he was letting this get too far. It was his responsibility to control this. He needed stop this before he wasn't able to. If he let it go much further…He might not stop at a few kisses. Draco leaned over and kissed him, soft and sweet. 'Ah what the hell.' He'd be responsible tomorrow.

Twelve. Control Lost and Lessons Learned.

They were lying on the bed yet again Harry was staying up late to finish homework.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" the instant he looked up Draco kissed him. Draco pressed against him until Harry was lying on his back Draco sat on his hips and God right on his-. "Mmm." A whimper from Draco, it was his undoing. Draco was on his back Harry on top of him. Legs wrapped tight around Harry's waist. Lips roaming down his throat, whimpers and moans falling from his lips. Harry's hand ran down Draco's stomach. Draco flinched. 'Too far.' He gently loosened Draco legs and sat up.

"This needs to stop."

"Why!" Draco looked like he was going to cry now.

"I scared you and sooner or later I'm going to hurt you."

"I trust you!"

"Well you shouldn't."

"Hey did you hear! Sirius Black broke into the Gryffindor common room!" Nott took in the atmosphere of the room and immediately ran back out.

"Slytherins let's go! We're all sleeping in the Great Hall."

Thirteen. Tearful.

He could hear him crying. Draco's back was to him, they were lying in sleeping bags. The teachers were searching the school for Black. Ten minutes later and Draco was still crying.

"Draco."

Sniffle."What?"

Harry sighed.

"Come here."

Draco launched himself into Harry's arms. Another kiss. Soft, careful, tearful. To Harry it tasted like guilt.


	5. Chapter 5

"Harry!" Hermione was running down the hall to him, he asked her to keep an eye on Draco whenever they were together so where was-

"Draco's missing!" 'Fuck!'

"When did you last see him?"

"He went to find you 20 minutes ago." 'Wednesday Astronomy at midnight. Draco went to find me.'

"What time is it?"

"10:15" 'No curfew for Gryffindors or Slytherins tonight… fuck, fuck, fuck.'

"We need to find him. Now."

"Why what's wrong?"

"It's a full moon."

"Lupin." She breathed it out in horror. Seconds later we were running.

It wasn't like we tried to figure out Lupin's secret. We're just too smart I guess. Well actually it's pretty fuckin obvious. 'I feel for Lupin really I do…but if anything happens to Draco. I'll fucking destroy him.'

"God where is he!" Hermione was realizing the severity of the situation. "Maybe we should tell the teachers?"

"No."

"But Harry-"

"No."

"HARRY!" 'Draco. Hold on baby. Hold on.'

Another shriek.

"Where the fuck is he!"

"Harry." She was pointing at a hole at the bottom of the Whomping Willow. 'Oh fuck no'

The tree tried to crush them Harry growled. It froze. "Let's go." 'I always seem to end up going down holes, maybe this is the universes way of making fun of my sexuality?'

Draco was sitting on a musty bed sobbing when Harry and Hermione walked in. "Harry!" arms locked tight around Draco.

"H-harry." Hermione was looking right at Sirius Black.

"I am going to fucking kill you."

"Please just listen to me."

"No."

"Harry wait. I know this looks bad but-" 'Lupin. Traitor.'

"Oh you wanna die to?"

"Please it wasn't Sirius it was Pettigrew."

"I don't fucking care."

"What?"

"I do not give a fuck about my deceased parents. I care about my alive boyfriend. You scared him, that's more than enough reason for me to kill you."

"Didn't you ever wonder why you were put with the Dursleys?"

"Aight I'll bite. Why?"

"Sirius was sent to prison because of Pettigrew."

"Give me proof and maybe you'll keep breathing."

A quick spell to the rat and it turned into a man.

"We're going to kill you Peter!" Sirius and Remus moved over to the fat little man.

Harry rolled his eyes and picked Draco up before walking away. Hermione followed silently.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you and thanks for saving me."

"Next time stay with Hermione. I love you too."

He was still the top student; Hermione pouted all the way to Kings Cross.

"H-harry?"

"Yes."

"I'm going home with you right?"

"Of course."

Harry flat on his back on his bed, Draco sitting on his hips and if his jeans weren't in the way, he'd be on his dick. 'Fuck I wish he was.' Controlled, careful, barely reigned in desire. Desire that Draco would not be able to handle at this point. 'He's too little, I'm too strong. Control. Yourself.'

"Harry?"

"Mmm"

"You got a letter."

'Well, well, well. Joshua Flamel prepare to meet your reaper, otherwise known as Harry fuckin Potter.'

He had an address, he knew where Flamel was. It was almost too good to be true. Almost. Luckily it wasn't. The house looked empty.

"Anybody here?"

"And who are you?"

"Mr. Flamel? I'm Harry, I have something of yours, but I'm willing to make a trade."

"Oh really and what do you have?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone."

"What do you want?"

"The procedure for the Elixer of Life."

"What will you do with it if you don't have the stone?"

"My reasons are my own."

20 minutes later he walked away with the needed papers, and the Sorcerer's Stone.

"Harry?"

"What?"

"How old do you have to be to have sex?"

An eyebrow rose. "With someone else or with me?"

"Both."

"To the former, Never. To the latter, whenever I think you can handle it."

"I can!"

"You're 13."

"No I'm 14 now!"

Harry snorted.

"Harry!"

"You'd probably have a fuckin panic attack and cry."

"No I wouldn't!"

"I still say no."

"Oh so you're scared? Ah! H-harry…"

"Shut up." Pinned to the bed. Not soft, not careful. Rough, hard- 'I knew it.'

"I told you, you'd cry."

"Harry?"

"What?"

"You have to say you're sorry."

"What?"

"You were mean, now you have to say sorry."

5 minutes later.

"Harry, you have to say it."

Ten minutes later.

"Harry."

20 minutes later.

"Fine if you won't say it then I'm leaving."

Caught, pinned.

"I'm sorry."

Kissed.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco should have just left it alone, but he wouldn't. He just kept pushing and pushing. 'This is what happens when you push me too far.' He yanked Draco's shirt off and sent his own after it.

"Harry stop."

"No. This is what you wanted. Now shut the fuck up." Draco was crying but Harry was too fuckin pissed to care. He held Draco's wrists roughly above his head; Draco was on his stomach, shirt off, pants undone. 'Too weak to stop me. Fuck.' Harry flipped onto his back and didn't move. Draco waited a moment and rolled onto his side. Another minute passed, Harry still didn't move. Draco shifted closer to him pressing into his side. "Harry? Harry please." Draco was still crying, Harry wrapped an arm around him and tried to put a name to the feeling that was washing through his body. His throat hurt and his eyes burned. 15 minutes later Draco stopped crying and fell asleep, and Harry found the name of the feeling.

It was Regret.

He was sitting on the floor pouring over Potions books trying to discover a way to perfect the Elixer of Life. And trying to smother his rage. Draco flinched every time Harry touched him now. And it was his own damn fault.

"H-harry?"

"Yeah?"

"W-will you kiss me."

Soft, careful, gentle.

"Harry? You wouldn't really do that to me…would you? I mean you wouldn't R-rape me right?"

"Harry? Right?"

"No. I won't"

"Good."

"I don't like hurting you Draco."

"I know."

"Next time I do, tell me."

"It would just make you angrier."

Harry flinched. "Tell me anyway."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever think about the future?"

"Where do you think you'll be in 5 years?"

"Fucking you."

"Harry!"

"Harry, would you ever let go of control?"

"Between us?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'd have to stop you, to keep you from going to far."

"I had to stop you last time."

Harry said nothing.

"Harry please. I trust you."

"You don't even know what you're asking for."

"I know you won't hurt me."

Cool hands traced down Draco's ribs, Harry's mouth covered his. Shirt off, Jeans off. "Mmm Harry. Take your shirt off too." Boxers off. Harry's finger tips traced over Draco's arousal, "ah, Harry!" he slipped two fingers into Draco's mouth.

"Suck."

Draco screamed around Harry's fingers as Harry's mouth closed over his dick. Suck, Lick, Delicate scrape of teeth, repeat. A wandless and wordless spell cleaned Draco's anus of any all waste products. Harry trailed his now wet fingers down Draco's chest and oh so slowly slipped one finger into tight, heat. "Uh. Oh merlin Harry." Hard suck. Gasp. A skilled press of his finger into Draco's prostate and "H-harry!"

"Why can't I do that to you?"

"First off all, do I really look like the kind of guy who'd take it up the ass?"

"No…"

"Second, you'd cry."

"I would not!"

"Harry please!"

"I've never had someone beg me to let them suck my dick before."

"Harry…"

"Go to sleep Draco."

Harry went into Knockturn alone; he'd brought Draco to Hermione's while he ran some errands. Draco told her. He told her everything, including the immortality shit. So why wasn't Harry pissed? 'Maybe I trust her…' Trust it was a foreign concept to him. He got several different kinds of illegal Potions ingredients, Hermione had agreed to help him figure out a new and improved Elixer. But only if he let her be Immortal too. 'Pest' he was irritated to find he was smiling. 'I'm going soft, grr.'

"Hey Hermione?"

"What's wrong Draco?"

"When somebody hurts you should you forgive them really quick?"

"Who hurt you? You should tell Harry he'd-"

"No, Hermione it was Harry."

"Well, what did he do?"

"Sort of what my father's friend did…except Harry stopped on his own."

"I don't know Draco, attempted rape is really serious. Did he actually seem to regret it?"

"I don't know."

Sorry guys I really can't think right now… well tell me do you love it? Hate it? Too much, too little? Are any of them too ooc? Harry's going to run into Lucius Malfoy in the next chapter…

I'm gonna have to say not even I would want to run into Harry in a dark alley. :)


	7. Chapter 7

'Lucius Malfoy' Harry slipped silently forward. "You! You stole my son!"

"Hello Lucius, I will be your reaper today, please enjoy the agony inducing torture that I will soon bring upon you."

The silver flash of a knife, blood welling up, slow twisting for maximum pain. And to hear the glorious screams. Lucius hair was matted and bloody, whimpers fell from his lips. His stomach was sliced open. Harry yanked his head up and showed him his own organs. "Ahhhhh!"

He walked lazily back to Lucius side and dug his blade between the blond's ribs. Blood welled up, it was fascinating to see how much blood was truly in the human body. More cuts these ones smaller, more for pain than anything. "Oh Lucy, look that's your grave." The screams began again. The hole was deep and filled with broken glass and barbed wire. 'Oh yeah, I'm back.' He dragged Lucius to the hole and tossed him in. "Ahhh."

"That's for fucking with Draco." A flick of his wand covered the elder Malfoy with a few feet of dirt. When Harry returned to the Dursleys Draco was already there. "Harry, what's wrong?" he grabbed the blond's wrist and pushed him onto the bed. He flopped onto Draco and layed there. "H-harry?" Draco ran his finger through his hair. "Harry what is it?"

"I killed your father."

"Harry!"

"Shut up, I'm not nice, I'm not sweet, get over it. You say you love me and then you try to change me."

"No Harry I'm not!"

"You are. Now, shut the fuck up."

Harry felt a lot better, of course he just killed 15 muggles and now the police think there's a serial killer in London, but still, he felt better so…too fuckin bad for them.

"Harry? Are you still mad?"

"Nah."

"Good." 'Back to kisses on the cheek'

Harry sighed.

Dumbledore wanted Harry, Draco and Hermione to come live in a house with him and the members of the Order of the Phoenix. He kept insisting that Voldemort was back. 'Maybe I should tell him about how I incinerated him…' personally Harry thought Dumbles was just trying to control him and-

"Harry! There's a girl on the phone for you."

"Hello?"

"Harry! Dumbledore's right Voldie's back."

"How do you know?"

"My parents. Harry my parents are dead. There were death eaters at my house."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at a gas station a couple miles from my neighborhood."

"Hold on."

"So we can use magic here?" Hermione was unpacking her stuff into Harry's room, well now it was his, Draco and hers.

"Yep, the ministry will just think it was Harry."

"So why didn't you guys ever enlarge the bed then?"

"I like sleeping close to Harry."

"Hermione, I got you an air mattress."

"Thanks Harry."

That night Draco listened to Hermione crying and to Harry's breathing. "Hermione?"

"Draco! I didn't know you were awake."

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, it's just my parents, well they're-"

"I know, Harry killed my father."

"Oh I'm so sorry Draco."

"No it's okay at least you know your parents love you, I guess that kinda makes it worse though."

Neither of them noticed that Harry was awake.

"Boy! I won't have all these freaks living here!" Crack.

"Ah!" Harry swung the aluminum bat lazily as Vernon clutched his shattered knee cap. He crouched down next to him and spoke softly

"Vernon, you are in no position to complain. If you ever call Draco a freak again, I'll shove this bat down your throat."

Harry was in the shower Hermione and Draco spoke hurriedly about him. "I think Harry's getting worse Draco, I mean did you see what he did to his Uncle?"

"Well yeah but he's always been like that. Don't you remember what he did to the troll?"

"I think we should stop him Draco."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we are his friends it's our responsibility to keep him from just slaughtering people."

"Hermione…"

"What Draco don't tell me you disagree. You told me what he did to you."

"No Hermione" The door was open and Harry stood there leaning against the frame, his face blank, eyes dangerous.

Draco was sobbing, curled up on the bed beside Harry. Harry was leaning on the wall smoking a cigarette. The air mattress was gone. The police would find Hermione Granger's corpse in a few hours.

No one betrayed Harry Potter.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco's sobs had yet to fade, he been crying for over an hour. Harry as on his 3rd cigarette and just watched, did not touch, only watched as Draco sobbed. 'I wonder is he crying for Hermione? Or is he just terrified of what I'm going to do to him?' He flicked his cigarette aside and wrapped an arm around the shaking blond, tugging onto his lap. "Relax. I won't hurt you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Harry trailed his fingers lazily up and down Draco's bare back. The boy was asleep with his head on Harry's chest. His thoughts were spinning around in circles. The key to Immortality was right there in front of him. He knew the answer, but it seemed that every time he tried to catch it, it flickered away. 'What the hell could it be? Maybe…maybe he just had to mix a few potions…it could work. With some creativity and determination anything was possible.' Draco shifted against him and Harry suddenly knew the answer, his lips curled into a disturbing smirk.

"Harry?"

"What?"

"Why did you kill Hermione?"

"I felt like it."

"Would you kill me too, if you just felt like it?"

"I will never kill you. You are mine."

They walked through Diagon Alley retrieving their new school books. Draco held his hand. It was odd how similar this visit was to the one they took two years ago. Except Draco giggled a little more back then. "Oooh Harry look!" a kiss was pressed to his cheek 'I was wrong, nothing has changed.'

"Killing people is wrong Harry"

"Shut up Draco" a rough, cruel, punishing kiss.

"Ow." Draco had bitten Harry's lip.

"Don't mess with me. I will trash you."

An eyebrow rose "Oh really?" Harry tackled him onto the bed and dropped his full weight onto Draco.

"Goddamnitt Harry!"

The potion was done. Eternal life was sitting before him, two Potion's bottles looking an odd amber color. "Should we drink them now?" Draco was sitting next to him staring intently at the bottles. "Yeah."

"Did it work?"

"I don't know."

"How will we know?"

"We'll know when we never die."

"Okay. Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

"We're going to be 4th years."

"Yep."

"Aren't you excited?"

"Why the fuck should I be?"

"It's exciting."

"Alright."

"Harry. I demand that you be enthusiastic."

"How does one enthusiastically pack a trunk?"

"I don't know. Just do it."

'Bossy little thing.'

"You should be excited."

"Why Draco"

"4th years in 2 weeks. Be excited."

They walked slowly through Kings Cross and boarded the train, Draco looked oddly tearful. "What's wrong?"

"I miss Hermione." A growl left him before he could stop it.

"Why? You don't need her. You have me."

"But Harry she was my friend."

"Aren't I your friend?"

"You're more than a friend, but Harry it's different."

"I don't see how."

"You wouldn't would you?"

"And why wouldn't I?"

"You don't know anything about love." A shriek left Draco's lips as he was lifted and pinned to the wall Harry's hand at his throat.

"I love you."

"I hate you." Draco looked nearly hysterical, Harry's grip tightened.

"You're incapable of hatred." With that he set the blond back on his feet.

"Well you're incapable of love."

"I give you everything. I protect you. I kill for you. I love you."

"That's such bullshit. You kill for yourself. You killed my only friend!"

"Get over it."

"I loved her Harry and you killed her."

"You loved her?"

"Of course she was my friend." Barely restrained fury showed in the way that Harry trembled faintly. "You couldn't have loved her. You love me. Only me."

"I can love more than one person Harry."

"No you can't. You are mine. I own you."

"No you don't!"

"Stop crying, it's annoying me."

"You're a heartless bastard."

"And yet you love me. So what does that make you Draco?"


End file.
